The present invention relates generally to a vehicle power system and more particularly to a vehicle power steering system having an electro-hydraulic backup system added thereto.
Prior art hydraulic power steering systems are known which comprise main and auxiliary pumps for supplying the pressurized fluid for driving the power steering system, the auxiliary pump being driven by an electric motor which is energized only when the fluid delivered by the main pump is inadequate for operating the power steering system. Typical of these systems is the vehicle power steering electro-hydraulic safety backup system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,620 granted to Miller et al.
All these systems, are relatively complex and do not provide for ideal vehicle operation.